warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Days
|-|A Little Info= |-|Prolouge= Narrated by Pricklestar of BayClan :Welcome, welcome warriors of StarClan! Right before you is a cat who while you might call a respectful warrior, has been the culprit of many crimes that we wish to judge before we let her join us. :Manipulation, help in executing her leader, and others are among the many. Yes, warriors of StarClan, the cat in front of you, supposedly named Owl, is a manipulator, a dictator, a murderer! A cat deserving to be judged! :Now, we could easily have her walk through her life and explain everything to one of you. But, she will be sharing her story with all of us, a story that takes one hundred days. Because, as we all know, the best punishments are the simplest. |-|Day 1= :It was dark, my mother, Kestral, hadn’t been here in two days. A mother would never leave her kits that long! Thus, I went away, away somewhere where they would welcome me and I would be happy. :I figured that that rumored Clans would be a good start. |-|Day 2= :What a moron I was! Leaving my mother! I wasn’t even four moons old! :But, luck was there, a tortoishell and white tom by the name of Flint said that he would take care of me! :He asked me what my name was, where I was from, and if I was lost. I awnsered all the questions honestly until he mentioned my four ears. It was odd to be asked about them, considering the only time I noticed my doubled ears was when I was grooming myself(or being groomed) or somebody pointed them out. :Noticing that I wasn’t sure about the question, Flint dropped it, only making me trust him more. :If only I have realized my mistake! |-|Day 3= :Flint did take care of me that day and continued to do so. I was happy to have finally found a place in the world. |-|Day 4= :Flint...didn’t apear too happy with me. He seemed discontent and anooyed. I asked him about it, but he studeny started kinder, being more fatherly. |-|Day 11= :He manipulated me. Then left me for myself, saying the words. “You’re a pest! Why did I ever think of taking care of you? Why did you even run away from your mother?” :I felt sadness and betrayal know at my belly. :Why, why, why? Did I deserve this? Was Kestral looking for me? |-|Day 12= :I met the forest cats. They were from… BayClan? :None-the-less they brought me in, fed me, and asked me which Clan I was from. What in the world…? :I supposed that they guess that I wasn’t from a Clan because they stopped asking and told me that for the time being I could go rest in the nursery with the other kits. |-|Day 13= Author’s Note Ooooooooooohhhhh should I even? I mean 13 is an unlucky number, and it makes me wonder if I’ll get unlucky writing this. Eh, what am I kidding? I can make it lucky for Owl anyways. LET’S CONTINUE! Day 13 :Honeystar, a very, very fluffy, kind, golden white she-cat, asked me if I would liked to join BayClan. :I instantly awnsered with a “yes”. She told me to explore the camp, but not go outside it. :As soon as I left, a skinny white and red tom(who I later learned was the deputy, Redtuft) seemed to be arguing with the BayClan leader. It wasn’t quiet, but rather full of shouts and hissing. |-|Day 20= Authors note OKAY LET’S JUST ASSUME THAT SHE WAS FIVE MOONS OLD AT DAY 13! WE’RE GOING TO TIME-SKIP A LOT, AND I DAY IS USSUALLY SOMETHING I WANT TO MENTION IN HER STORY, NOT AN ACTUAL DAY! Day 20 :Imagine this, you’re playing a pleasant game of moss ball with your den mate and the deputy comes in with a dead eagle clenched between his jaws, announcing the leader’s death. The reason being that the dead eagle supposedly killed her. :Cats are a-whispering, congradulating Redtuft for taking the death so well, mourning the leader. :But, all it really took to disrupt the moment was a suspicious warrior, Yewberry, to ask for their leader’s body. :The skinny deputy awnsered smoothly, saying that what was left of the body was a mangled mess of fur and blood. For this reason, he had buried the leader himself. :I could see my denmate that was playing with me perk his ears. I decided to stay out of it. Letting Redtuft receive his nine lives and take on the name Redstar. |-|Day 21= :Apprenticeship, something every apprentice looks forward to, right? Currentpaw was given to Flyface, the new deputy, Songpaw was given to Maplesong, our medicine cat, Beepaw was given to Yewberry, surprisingly, and I was given to Birdsong, one of the younger warriors. :Birdsong was an...interesting mentor. After all, the first thing he did with me was teach me the warrior code and some of the extra rules BayClan cats had. |-|Day 28= :How come everyone else was learning more than me? Currentpaw was becoming one of the best fighters, Beepaw one of the best hunters, Songpaw was getting smarter by the minute, yet Birdsong was way too focused on the warrior code. :However, today he told me that I had battle training with Currentpaw tomorrow. |-|Day 29= :Currentpaw was better than you would expect. The only thing that kept his performance away from being flawless was that he was basically a walking target. Unable to dodge your attacks in time, and more focused on attack than defense. He was too easy to defeat. |-|Day 39= :I have been training a lot, learning new things. However, Birdsong’s sister, Shadowheart, needed him, as she was expecting kits. I let this happen, joining Currentpaw and Flyface in their training sessions |-|Day 40= :Shadowheart’s kits were born, and it was almost completely obvious that they’re father wasn’t a BayClan cat. Unfortunately for her, Redstar was on to her almost right away. |-|Day 41= :As soon as you’ve seen an angry skinny leader chase a terrified new mother out of camp, you, my friend, have seen it all. In fact, every cat who watched the event was staring goggle eyed at the trail they had taken. The only cat showing any reaction other than interest was Birdsong. Birdsong was staring and moving his mouth in terror. :You couldn’t tell what he was saying out of his silent mouth. He was just moving his mouth, making no sound. Then, he looked up at the sky and muttered a prayer to StarClan. :Redstar stomped into camp. Obviously failing to catch the queen. “Any cat who is in cahoots with her will join her on her deathbed,” the leader hissed, his voice icy. No cat spoke up, even Birdsong quit his terrified expressions. Smart. |-|Day 42= :Screaming is something you shouldn’t wake up to. Nope, never. However, on day 42, such is what woke me up. Wonderful. :I went to see what the commotion was. Turns out, Birdsong had his throat absolutely shredded, and Flyface’s muzzle looked like it had been assaulted by crabs. It wasn’t pretty. :Redstar soon made the commotion louder by stumbling out of his den and onto the rockpile, a wound on his neck, and dried blood spilled on his chest. :”I’ll kill her! I’ll rip her open and keep going until there’s nothing but shreds! Then, I’ll feed her to the rats. And I’ll do the same to you if you’re also a disloyal traitor!” |-|Day 43= :Several patrols had been set out by Flyface. Warning the other Clans that BayClan had just gone through something, and that we might not be able to patrol our borders properly for a while. That wasn’t too smart of a move. :Perhaps the most memorable moment of the night was when Creamfrost dropped off two red and and white kits at Redstar’s paws, Petalkit and Whitekit, saying they were his. Then, she left. Left her kits in the paws of a cat who just chased a mother out of camp. Idiotic. |-|Day 44= :I realized that I didn’t have a mentor anymore. But Flyface didn’t seem too mad to take care of two apprentices. |-|Day 49= :I was hunting when I saw Currentpaw walking with Dapplefall, a fairly young warrior. They were talking, and then Dapplefall insulted Currentpaw’s fighting skill. :I dashed silently to a bush to spectate. Instead of dropping the topic, the tortoiseshell tom continued to tease Currentpaw about his skill in battle. I could see the gray apprentice’s claws come out of their sheathe. :In a blur, the tabby apprentice leaped on top of the warrior. “You where always a idiot.” He ripped open the tom’s throat. :At impulse, I screamed. Currentpaw snapped his head towards my hiding place and dragged me out by the scruff. He dropped me once I was out of the bush. :”Nosy rat!” :”You know very well that I’m going to tell Redstar, or Flyface, or whoever I can trust to punish you accordingly.” :Anger flashed in Currentpaw’s eyes. “No you won’t. I’ll cripple you first, or maybe I’ll even kill you. Whichever one keeps you silent.” :Terror flashed through my fur. He won this round. I stared his in the eyes, putting my muzzle close to his face. “I might not tell this time, but trust me, if you hurt anymore of your Clanmates, I will make you pay.” |-|Day 50= :Currentpaw discussed Dapplefall’s murder with his sister, Beepaw. I turned my head around in my nest, trying to block out their words. I heard the little voice of Petalkkit as she asked what the two Apprentices where talking about. Thank StarClan Beepaw just shooed the little kit away. |-|Day 51= :Currentpaw seemed more interested in asking Flyface when he was to become a warrior than training. I was thankful when the deputy snapped at the senior apprentice, telling him to keep his mouth shut and train. |-|Day 55= :Beepaw, Currentpaw, and I became warriors. Beepaw earned the name Beepounce, Currentpaw earned the name Currentclaw, and my name was still Owl. Favoritism at it’s finest. |-|Poll= Please awnser honestly! It helps me improve! Do you like this story? Yes Kinda I dunno Kinda not No Whose your favorite character? Pricklestar Kestral Owl Flint Honeystar Redstar(hey, remember him?) Currentclaw Beestrike Flystar I dunno, these aren’t all the options XD Me: *sees Redstar as the first poll resault* Ah, I see. You DO like villians. |-|A thank you= Thank you to all readers. I am working to finish the Blizzards and Storms series, and to make something great out of it. Something that people will notice and enjoy for a few years until a much more talented author comes along and blows everyone away. Category:Blizzards and Storms Category:Unfinished Fanfics Category:Timber’s stories Category:Stories Rated Worse